Next to me
by NahilImox
Summary: Algunas de las personar que corren pasan y me miran de reojo, me estoy quedando rezagado; pero claro que no me ayudan, lo importante es salvar su propia vida. Aquí hay que valerse por uno mismo. Drabble Zombie!lock.


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

Sus pasos se escuchan tras de nosotros, caminantes con hambre insaciable y caníbal del que no podrán librarse nunca. Lucho por abrirme paso entre autos abandonados que forman un laberinto, complicando el paso a cualquiera, incluso el de ellos.

¿Dónde está John? Él Estaba justo a mi lado.

De repente me siento confuso, mi sentido de orientación está fallando.

Debo ir rápido, más rápido, lo sé. Hay personas huyendo, todas en la misma dirección gritando desesperadamente por encontrar un refugio. No son muchos, ya no quedamos muchos.

-¡John! –intento gritar, mi garganta está seca.

Algunas de las personar que corren, pasan y me miran de reojo, me estoy quedando rezagado; pero claro que no me ayudan lo importante es salvar su propia vida. Aquí hay que valerse por uno mismo.

Quiero avanzar más rápido pero no puedo. Hay gritos de horror a mí alrededor.

John ha de andar por ahí, a unos metros más adelante… vivo. Él tiene que estar bien, entre la gente no contagiada.

¡Tiene que!

Él es lo único que me queda aquí, en este mundo contaminado. Él es realmente importante para mí.

Tengo sed, siento que no podré continuar por mucho tiempo… No, ¡por el bien de John, tengo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo!

Conforme avanzo veo los cadáveres tumbados a ambos lados del camino. El ardor crese en mi garganta, siento que me quedo sin aliento.

¡¿Que ha sido eso?!

Un rojo brillante relampaguea bajo los rayos del sol, yo reconozco esa prenda, es la camisa de John. Todo había sucedido de la nada; de repente la alarma se disparó y debimos salir corriendo de la zona bajo ataque.

-¡Joh-ghn! —De nuevo no puedo gritarle, mi garganta solo desea agua, mis pasos se retrasan tropezando con botes de lata. Si no me muevo me alcanzarán pronto.

Creo que casi llego junto a John, lo puedo ver, está muy cerca. Me mira como si no creyera lo que ve. Sonrío a pesar de que me cuesta realmente mucho trabajo hacerlo. Él no se detiene, y eso es bueno, pues la ventaja que tiene le facilitará llegar a algún salvamento.

Toso con dificultad, no soporto el dolor de garganta. Se ha extendido poco a poco, creo que caeré deshidratado en cualquier momento. La expresión de John es alarmante una mescla de tristeza, miedo y confusión. Y es que, miro atrás, hay muchos de ellos caminando rápido para alcanzarnos.

"¡Sigue corriendo, John! ¡No te detengas!", quiero gritarle pero no puedo. La sed me está consumiendo, controlando mi cabeza, ordenándome conseguir algo para beber. Es insoportable.

Sin embargo, sí puedo seguir mirándole. Observo con detenimiento que se nota deteriorado, cansado de tanto andar. Él también tiene la boca seca, está muy delgado, ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su ropa… su ropa está algo sucia. Esa camisa, rojo brillante, ha reducido dos tonos su color en menos de una hora.

No entiendo.

Le perdí poco tiempo antes de salir del edificio de alojamiento provisional. Le alerte para que bajara por las escaleras de incendio y saliera por la calle de al lado, contraria a donde estaban los infectados, antes de que la masa humana me arrastrara por otra dirección. Luego me encontraba aquí, corriendo por mi vida…

Es mejor que él siga en marcha, porque pierdo esperanzas sobre mí. Siento un pesado caminar acercándose. A pocos pasos. Observo a mi lado al desgarrado que avanza con un brazo sin responderle y sangre y piel destrozada en el cuerpo.

Un momento… él me ignora. Algo adelante parece atraerle más que yo.

La sed se atora en mi estómago, es intensa. Es un vacío que tengo que llenar; me da impulso para seguir adelante. John está muy cerca.

Me doy cuenta, no es sed, es hambre. Hambre que me consumirá si no la apago cuanto antes. Pero aquí no hay nada que comer, nada más que personas, esas personas que corren fuera de mi alcance.

Recuerdo que conseguí salir del edificio más no escapar de uno de ellos, quien me mordió arrancando un pedazo de mi brazo. Entonces me infecté. Entonces me perdí, hasta ahora. Hasta que conseguí encontrar a John.

Sí, quería encontrarle, alcanzarle… pero no precisamente para ayudarle a escapar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
